


Come Hither, Dear

by HondoOokami



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Lemons ahoy! Love between two people is a beautiful thing. Between five, it's fantastic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hither, Dear

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money from this.

Content Warning: This story contains lemons (sexual content) involving multiple participants and elements of girl/girl material, and though there’s nothing overly explicit (abusive language, scat, blood play, sadism etc) it may not be to everyone’s tastes. If you are uncomfortable with reading such content, continue no further. You have received the warning, so if you don’t click the ‘back’ button on your browser by the end of this paragraph, then it’s your own decision to carry on and therefore not my responsibility.

...  
...  
...

‘No rest for the wicked’ certainly was a phrase that Syaoran could relate to.

The bedside clock, set for six-thirty on the alarm, failed to wake him. More precise than that, it was deactivated so that it wouldn’t wake him, but by whom, and for what purpose?

“Don’t you prefer waking up to this every morning, rather than to a screeching machine?”

That question was posed to him by his girlfriend in a most uncharacteristic manner; twelve seconds after his sleep had been interrupted by the most ungodly sensation that surged through his penis. His eyes, hazy upon a countenance twisted with confusion and euphoric pain, tried to lock into her gaze, but kept on falling to look at her smug, partially-parted lips. It was her saliva he could see dripping down her chin like water from the spout of a kettle, splashed down upon the tip and coated the head of his vivacious morning erection.

What’s more, his member happened to be encased within the crevice of her wonderfully soft, eye-popping plump breasts.

“G-huh... ah, Saku...” He attempted to sit up, and looked quite pathetic and powerless in the process. Truth be told, he was utterly shattered after he dispensed all of his energy the last night and was now paying the toll for it.

Unless, of course, the main reason he couldn’t sit up was because he had the warm body of another girl cuddled up close beside his left flank, who sensually slithered her sexy naked form against his hip and pressured her generously sized breasts and small hands upon his pectoral, and nudged his cheek with her nose. When she leant over and her face hovered an inch above his, her long black tresses fell on either side of his head like a set of inky curtains, blocked his peripheral vision and darkened his world. Despite the scary overcast, both the tone of her pretty eyes and her gorgeous smile were toasty-warm.

“Stay as you are, Li. You’ve already worked hard enough for one night, so we’re going to let you relax and have a lie in while we do the work for a bit, okay?”

Syaoran blinked twice and gulped.

“No objections,” The either seriously troubled or greatly fortuned young man heard his girlfriend concur, her voice slightly distorted from the obvious fact that her mouth still hung open and continued to dribble upon his trembling erection. “You’ve pushed yourself far beyond your boundaries this whole time, so you need to let us repay you for that with as little effort on your part as possible.”

“I’ll be... fine-” The stout-hearted, always-ready-to-argue-back Syaoran Li once again attempted to sit up in spite of this, but something made him zip-up and lie back down. It wasn’t on account of the girl upon him, who kept her place and hadn’t moved in the slightest, rather on account of the aura that radiated from his girlfriend.

“It’s good of you to agree,” Sakura smiled like a sweet child after a silent moment, her voice pleasant and calm unlike the strong, ferocious aura she used on her boyfriend to psychologically slap him back in line some seconds ago. “Tomoyo, shall we...?”

Said best friend of Sakura’s turned to look down at her, her eyes glimmering with an amorous glee at the sight of the beauty and her cute ‘bed head’ hairstyle, and nodded.

“Just a second,” Tomoyo quickly kissed Syaoran’s mouth, nibbled on his lower lip, licked across his face from his left cheek to his forehead, and then pulled away to join her friend down at the end.

To allow Tomoyo some room, and so they may both present Syaoran with a special treat, Sakura shifted and twisted her body. The two of them, resting their sides on his inner thighs, came in at an opposite angle to the other, pressed their breasts together and encased his solid member between them.

The warmth that surged through his penis sent a tingling shockwave up his spine, and even caused his teeth to chatter.

“Does it feel good like this, Syaoran? When we use our breasts?”

Sakura took the sight of his fingers clawing up the sheets like that of a horror-house movie patron to their seats armrest and erratic moan that shuddered its way out as a definite yes. With a pleasant smile, Sakura licked the side of his members head like it was ice cream in a cone.

Already at work, perhaps because it was coated in a mix of Sakura’s spit and Syaoran’s precum, Tomoyo’s lips smooched and suckled the other side of the bulbous head. Her closed eyes opened a fraction after Sakura joined in, and she dreamily gazed at the other girl throughout. Watching the adorable brunette as she performed something so naughty was a great enough amount of visual simulation for Tomoyo, she wondered how it must be for Syaoran.

Whether or not he had any true interest in the darker haired girl in a sexual sense and merely put up with her because his girlfriend said so, there wasn’t the littlest doubt that as a man the mix of an unearthly beauty and a heart-wrenching cutie-pie performing on them churned his motor.

Tomoyo’s slim thighs chafed together as her precious area grew increasingly damp. She raised her mouth from the tip, encircled her tongue to dribble some more on the erection, and then turned her head to run her lips along the shaft.

Sakura, who’d done something quite similar, bumped her nose with Tomoyo. Both girls giggled, moved back up above his member, and locked their wet lips together in a most sloppy kiss.

“Oh...darn,” Syaoran snapped his eyes shut and dropped his head back to the pillow. Watching these two as they shared an intense kiss, touched each others sensitive places, rubbed their breasts together and squeezed around his shaft caused his whole body and his erection to tremble.

While the girls swirled their tongues in each others mouths, their saliva dribbling from the corners, they managed to keep their eyes open a crack to see how Syaoran had reacted. Perfect, they both thought, and shivered in delight at the contagious trembles that emanated from the penis squashed between their mounds.

They broke apart by an inch and cooed to him so that he opened his eyes and watched, and then resealed their lips with the large domed head of his member between them.

Syaoran’s painful cry accompanied his release, and both Sakura and Tomoyo moaned in a delicious manner as his thick fluid filled their mouths. The two swallowed what they could and left the rest to pour out and stain their skin, as that amount could get cleared up with great ease by each other. After all, the scene would be highly pleasing for Syaoran to watch.

“Mmm,” Sakura sat up on her knees, fingers to her chin, and gulped hard. After she smacked her lips and flicked her tongue around her gummed-up mouth, she just about managed to say “Syaoran’s so tasty in the morning,” with enough clarity for it to be understood.

Whether or not she intended it to be so, but the way in which she managed to make that simple gesture seem so Earth-shatteringly sexy locked both Syaoran and Tomoyo in a silent, flabbergast stupor as they looked at her. The expression on her soft-pink face was a sweet mixture of dreamy bliss and youthful innocence, the position of her hands as they rested upon her thigh and atop her breast, and the manner in which she had shrugged up her shoulders and turned her head slightly down in a sideways angle made it seem like she had fallen shy at the way her two lovers looked at her. 

“Sakura’s...” Syaoran started.

“...So cute in the morning!” Tomoyo finished with a loud squeal, and pounced forward onto her friend.

Sakura fell back with a yelp of surprise and panic as her hands flopped around Tomoyo’s waist, and bounced a bit on the springy mattress upon impact. The hot body of her dark haired friend kept her pinned down and unable to move much, apart from a little squirm, even though she wasn’t at all heavy nor put the effort in to subdue her. Their breasts pressed together, sent the shivers of delight up both their backs, and Tomoyo dropped her head to suckle on the sweet skin within the crook of her neck. 

“Syaoran,” Sakura struggled to say, as if Tomoyo had both hands and all fingers clasped tight around her windpipe. “I-I said for you to stay down...”

Syaoran said nothing in response to his girlfriend’s weakened order as he sat upright and got up onto his knees. Each time he twisted or crunched his torso, a minor wince flickered across his face.

When she felt the mattress sink down where hers and Sakura’s legs were, Tomoyo lifted her head from the brunette’s neck and glanced back over her shoulder with the devil in her eyes and a cherry red blush to her pale cheeks. She raised her right leg to step and hook over Sakura’s left thigh, twisted her shoulders to place all the weight upon her left arm and set her hand upon her own buttocks. She tilted her head aside; her long hair cascaded across her face like that of a wild jungle woman from an erotic fantasy and a mischievously dirty smile to match, slid her hand further down from her butt and used all her fingers to squeeze the plump flesh and display the soaked lips of her precious area.

From his point of view, Syaoran could just about see a mop of auburn hair and Sakura’s worried eyes over the smooth thigh Tomoyo stepped over.

“Syaoran,” She repeated, only now her voice was clear and soft, and almost had a begging ring to it. “Please...”

“I said I’ll be fine,” He replied in a tone equal to hers, and glanced down at the double display of his girlfriend’s and Tomoyo’s nether regions. “Now you can stay down and allow me to be of some use to you.”

Within a few seconds, he’d slipped his hands under Tomoyo’s stomach and lined up the bulbous head of his penis with her opening. In a single push, he penetrated her with just three quarters of his entire ten inch length. For the first six or seven strokes, each with an effortful grunt on his part and an indecent squelch of bodily fluids from Tomoyo’s stretched lower lips, he pulled out four inches at a slow rate and slammed the full amount back in to the hilt with a great amount of force. 

Tomoyo’s hands fell to either side of Sakura’s head for much needed stability, and her excited moans hit the ceiling as she tossed her chin upward. They grew more erratic along with his thrusts, which picked up in pace once he’d moved his hands and slapped them onto the cheeks of her butt. 

As this happened, Sakura’s eyes had snapped shut and her breath juddered out in a series of pathetic squeaks as the body of her friend on top pressed down enough to jog her back and forth with the thrusting movements. Her breasts and sensitive nipples squashed and practically moulded into Tomoyo’s, and her own hips kept on kicking up out a strange reflex each time there was a dip in Tomoyo’s pelvis and the underside of Syaoran’s penis chafed against her swollen clitoris. She could have made better use of her hands, but she could think what to do with them other than to hold on to her friend’s shoulders for dear life.

“I-I-I’m,” Sweat dripped from Tomoyo’s brow, her breath hitched and her eyes snapped open wide. “I’m going...!”

It hadn’t taken all that long from that announcement for her to reach her peak. With a tremendous shudder and a strangled moan through her teeth, Tomoyo’s head hung forward and the muscles in her arms turned to jelly. She collapsed on top of Sakura, who in turn squeezed her friend with an emotional hug, and her rear started to droop as her vaginal muscles shrunk even tighter around the huge throbbing shaft that continued to pump into her with unimaginable vigour.

Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn’t close to the mark yet. He gave her one last all-in thrust before he smoothly pulled out, dropped and scooped his hands beneath Sakura’s buttocks to raise her hips an inch or two off the bed, and plunged in deep with the swiftness of an aerobatic Peregrine Falcon. It was mostly thanks to the sweet juices from Tomoyo’s opening that coated and lubricated his penis for the ease of entry, as no matter how wet she may be with her own fluids Sakura’s small and unbelievably tight vagina was always a trick to penetrate. 

Back arched and twisted as far as it could while her friend remained on top, it was now Sakura’s turn to moan and cry with excitement. Both her hands fell from Tomoyo’s shoulders and gripped the sheets beneath her in tight, fistful clumps. The enormous foreign object stretched her insides wide, thrust into her with the ferocity of a wild animal and felt like it was to set fire to her core. 

All that energy he’d apparently lost over the course of the night had obviously returned to him, then. 

“I’ll get off,” Tomoyo said into Sakura’s ear in a defeated and hoarse voice. “And let you two have fun for a while.”

Sakura’s hands attempted to grab back on to Tomoyo’s shoulders out of protest for her leaving, but the dark haired girl slipped easily from her weak grasp as she stepped off and rolled aside. Now the weight was gone, Syaoran straightened up further and raised Sakura’s hips off the mattress at an angle of forty degrees with both hands firmly cupping her buttocks. Her hands, having failed to hold on to Tomoyo, dropped to either side of her head and grabbed the sheets once more by her ears.

“Sya-Syaoran...!”

Over and over again, Sakura whined her lover’s name with all the breath she could muster. She could feel the light patter of sweat that dripped from the tips of his chocolate bangs and landed on her angled stomach, and the trails they made as they flowed down in lines towards her jiggling breasts.

Syaoran only paused for a short moment to lower her hips back down to the mattress and switch the position of his hands. He pressed his palms under her thighs and gently pushed her knees closer to her own chest, and then carried on with his thrusts in a less than gentle manner. 

“Smile for the camera,” Tomoyo cooed, her voice and body still wavy from the action she’d been part of, as she sat aside with her feet tucked beneath her naked butt and pointed her camcorder towards the couple. It had been on a tripod beside the bed and recorded everything thus far already, and now Tomoyo wanted to get in close with some new angled shots.

“Tomoyoooooo,” Sakura whined in her cute little way, and turned her face aside to hide from the lens. It was okay when the camera filmed from a distance, but up close and focused on her face was really embarrassing for her.

Especially because it was meant to ‘capture Sakura’s adorable face when she climaxed’, as Tomoyo had put it, like with all the other videos she’d made as of recent.

Syaoran ignored the camera, but he was glad that Tomoyo used it as the curl of his lips illustrated. He loved it when Sakura shied away; she looked so damned sweet it made his heart beat like a hundred steel drums at Mardi Gras. His thrusts intensified, as did the squeaks and moans from Sakura’s mouth.

“Let’s get a better view,” Tomoyo moved around behind Syaoran, hugged him from behind and peeked over his back with the camera in hand to get a full down view of Sakura. She pressed her lips to his shoulder blade and giggled on account of both the shiver of his body when her big, tender breasts squashed against his muscular back, and the long drawn out whine of humiliation from Sakura as she aimed the camera right at her.

“Sakura, you’re,” Syaoran groaned through his teeth in a laboured way. “You’re getting... tighter and... wetter.”

It always happened like that, whenever Tomoyo got into her face with the camera. Her levels of excitement increased by the second and betrayed her apparent dislike for a close up, and urged Tomoyo to do it more often. 

It had an odd effect on Syaoran, too. Once he’d seen one cute ‘Sakura’ face, he wanted to see more. 

“Fwuaaahhh, Sy-Syaoran!”

Sakura nearly smacked the camera out of Tomoyo’s hands when she shot up to reach for Syaoran’s neck. Her fingers interlocked at his nape, and she bit down on her lower lip as her body quaked and her back arced.

The sensation that shot through his penis bordered on the absurd as Sakura’s hot inner walls shrunk around him. He nearly choked as his own growl caught in his throat, and sputtered out in a chough. His hips pressed hard and locked against hers, and his member pulsated like a boiler on the verge of an explosion. 

Before he did ejaculate, he yanked himself out and swiped the underside of his penis against her soaked vaginal lips. Due to the curled position he held her in, a great heavy pulse of Syaoran’s release shot over Sakura’s stomach, her breasts and even reached her face, and lasted an astonishing amount of time.

“Wow,” Tomoyo moved around from Syaoran’s back and knelt beside them, camera focused on Sakura but her head turned to Syaoran. “That was amazing, Li! Look what you’ve gone and done to our poor little Sakura!”

He already had his eyes upon his girlfriend, who continued to look all cute and embarrassed as she lay there with her legs curled up to her shoulders, one arm raised and bent above her head and the knuckles of her other hand set to her lips. With her flushed countenance and eyes that sparkled with love and innocence as she gazed up into his, she made him want to squeeze the lovable cutie-pie in a tight hug that wouldn’t end until the four horsemen came charging through the streets with Hell fire. 

The feeling was enhanced by the fact she was covered in copious amounts of white, sticky globs of his release. Thick strings clung to her flesh across her belly, flung over her breasts and pert pink nipples, and dripped down her nose, cheeks and chin like syrup that’s been drizzled onto a tilted stack of pancakes. 

“Could you hold this, please?”

Tomoyo snapped Syaoran out of his stupor, and handed him her camcorder. She indicated to him to keep on recording, and turned her tongue to Sakura’s stained face. Each time she licked up a good enough amount, she shovelled it into and mixed her tongue around with Sakura’s to share the collection.

No chance could Syaoran sit there quietly and watch as his girlfriend squirmed under the long, scooping laps of their friend’s wet tongue and then shared a hot, sloppy kiss that mixed saliva and semen. After he watched once or twice, and caught their attention with the sudden revival of his penis from soft to ragingly hard, he pressed the underside of his shaft against Sakura’s labias and humped her like a dog with his master’s leg. While the underside continually stimulated her swollen clitoris and made her thrash, shiver and gargle his name, he leant forward and got a fantastic view with the camcorder of Sakura and Tomoyo as they continued with their ‘clean up’.

...

...

...


End file.
